Future
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: The future is such a funny thing. ShizNat, MaiMikoto.
1. Kuga Family

**Future  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Not in the past, as sure as hell not in the present, and I even doubt the future…

Notes: If heart-san is reading this, I'm really sorry about the delay; although I told you that I was going to post it yesterday I kind of forgot that I work on Mondays. Still here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was said that Kuga Saeki inherited all of her Kaasan attributes, her looks and her personality. Of course those who really knew her would say that (apart from striking emerald eyes) she had inherited her Mama's temper. Maybe that was the reason why when her Mama was being late at waking up so she could take her to school; she went outside, filled a bucket with the (extremely cold) well water, went to her Mama's room and proceeded to empty the contents on her.

"What the…!?" Kuga Natsuki never was a morning person. "Saeki?! What the hell are you doing?"

"Time for school, I don't want to be late!" And moving fast (to avoid her mama asking why she wanted to go to school that eagerly) she went to the door.

"Saeki." Natsuki's serious voice stopped her before she could open the shogi door of the room. "I... admire your desire of being prompt but…. It's still one hour to our normal wake up time."

The girl blushed after seeing her wristwatch. "I think my alarm clock is one hour fast."

"Yeah, I think so too..." Natsuki said while trying to take some of the cold water from the dark tresses. Before any of them could say anything more a voice interrupted them.

"Natsuki? What happened to you?" The worry in Shizuru's tone would have continued if not for her eldest daughter sheepish look.

"Apparently, I had this dream in which I was swimming on a lake, and Saeki decided to help the interactive experience by drenching me with cold water." Natsuki kept laughing while Shizuru giggled; Saeki for her part was blushing so much that she was sure that the blood vessels in her face would burst.

"Natsuki, I think it's better if you take a warm bath; I will hate to see my Natsuki with a cold." Shizuru couldn't avoid hiding the mischievous look on her face.

"Right, as if you don't have plans for whenever I got sick." She started walking to the bathroom, then stopped and pointed at the still blushing sixteen year old girl. "Punish her."

"With pleasure, my Natsuki." Shizuru turned to her daughter with a smile on her face; the girl had the grace to swallow and took a step away from her kaasan. "What have I told you before about your Mama?"

"That there's only one of her, but you can make more of me; so I better not do anything to bother her?" Said Saeki with practiced ease, then at seeing her mother advancing on her she changed her tone. "Please, kaasan, please… Don't punish me I swear I didn't mean to…" And she couldn't keep talking at feeling her mother tickling her senseless. The punishment lasted a minute.

"Mou! What would people say at knowing that the amazing Kuga Shizuru punish her kids by tickling them." Shizuru laughed at her daughter's tone, so much like her Natsuki.

"What would people say at knowing that the amazing Kuga-sama is so ticklish?" Shizuru smiled warningly at her daughter. "You do know that even though I punished you, my Natsuki will still get revenge?" The girl eyes widened and then saw that her Mama's futon was sopping wet (there was a big chance that her bed will be in that state come night). "Anyway, what reason do you have to go to school so early?"

When Saeki let her eyes fall to the floor, Shizuru knew she had struck embarrassment gold.

--

Saeki was at the breakfast table with a blush that had barely disappeared since her Kaasan had put it there, next to her was Kuga Yuuka who was staring at her breakfast as if she was going to kill it not eat it (the poor fourteen years old wasn't a morning person). Directly in front of Saeki was Kuga Rui, the six year old girl seemed more interested in taking something apart (that in a previous life could had been a clock or a hairdryer, it was hard to tell) than in eating her food, that was until her Mama entered the kitchen.

"Rui-chan, what did Mama said about taking things apart on the table?" The motherly tone on Natsuki's voice brought a smile at Shizuru that at the moment was preparing the bento for the girls.

"That I can't do it at lunch." The innocent voice of the dark haired girl with the red eyes, let everyone know that she was anything except innocent.

"And?" Said Natsuki tiredly (after all they played this little game every two days).

"And I can't do it at dinner." Now Natsuki simply lifted an eyebrow. "That I can't do it at breakfast either?"

"Take that stuff to your room." The little girl sighed at the proclamation and obeyed her elder order (they will see when she was a grown up, she will have her revenge... she was a genius after all!).

At seeing the girl leave Natsuki drifted to Shizuru, she let her arms go around her waist and put her chin on her shoulder.

"Natsuki knows that if she holds me like this I can't continue to prepare her daughter's lunches?" A happy mumble was her only answer and Natsuki didn't move.

"Let them starve, it builds character." Was the answer made in Natsuki's deep voice (and certain former Kaicho almost makes a puddle of herself).

"You do know that we are here, don't ya?" Yuuka was ignored by her mothers and simply went back at scowling at her food (why was it that they considered too young to drink coffee but old enough to witness _that?)_.

"Anyway." Started Natsuki while smirking at her poor girl's misfortune, maybe next year they would let her drink coffee (she had started at fifteen after all). "The futon is drenched and the day it's too humid, I doubt that it will dry today. So when you get back take yours out."

"Kaasan has her own futon?" This was news for Saeki, since she had memory her mother always shared.

"Yep; she bought it once after we had a fight; only slept there for an hour." Natsuki smiled at the memory, it had been such a fun memory.

"Ara, it just that the futon had a design flaw." A questioning sound encouraged her to continue. "The futon had no Natsuki inside."

She felt Natsuki move and bury her face on her hair, she giggled happy at knowing that after all this years she still could make her Natsuki blush.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Prompt was: "a biological child between Natsuki and Shizuru (they ended up with three), a biological child between Mai and Mikoto, and a Nina/Arika pairing" (there was also "a physical fight between Nao and Natsuki, but as the previous fic already include it… I'm not doing it); you are going to notice that two thirds of the prompt aren't answered, that cause there's going to be two more chapters (one Thursday the other one Saturday) this is mostly cause I'm kinda tired. If WolfNightwind-san reads this, the new chapter will be on, later tonight or early tomorrow.


	2. Minagi Family

**Future  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Go to the past and see, it wasn't mine then and it's still not mine now.

Notes: I kinda, like, got my second wind.

* * *

Minagi Aki was the spiting image of her hahaoya, if one were to ignore two things; first gorgeous amethysts eyes, and second the nice attributes from her mom. Because the Minagi/Kanzaki blood on her veins she was one of the most popular among the women on Fuuka Gakuen, and thanks to her gifts from the Tokiha's side not one man looked her in the eyes (thanks to having practiced kendo since she was six those men normally regretted it).

Different from her best friend (who at the moment was giving her mother and impromptu cold shower), Aki was training her little brother Minagi Takeo, under the watchful eye of their sensei. Takeo, had also inherited the Minagi bloodline, including the honest gold eyes from their hahaoya, still the boy red hair set him apart. What also set him apart was that the poor six year old was so little used to waking early, that he normally ended up hitting himself with his shinai. Today thanks to the gentle coaching of his sister, and the proud looks from the sensei, he seemed to be improving.

Of course the girl wasn't sure if her sensei was proud of her training, proud of her brother's improvement, happy to be smelling food, or simply smiling. Mikoto, after all, always had a smile on her face; Aki could count with the fingers of one hand the times she had seen her hahaoya sad (one of those times had been when she had broken her arm and ended up on the hospital). Still the boy was smiling as much as their sensei, so Aki left the contemplations for later and dedicated herself to the training, of course that was until on hour later at when hahaoya quickly got up, the scream afterwards also made Aki smile.

"Food's ready." Her mom's voice had always been musical and angelical, especially when she was announcing food.

Legend had it that when Tokiha Mai was blessed to be pregnant by her lover, Minagi Mikoto, she lifted her eyes to the sky and made a simple prayer and begged the gods to give their child good health; by the time that the miracle repeated itself, and she found herself pregnant with their little boy, she was more specific and, apart of good health, she also asked for a normal stomach (lucky for her the gods conceded both prayers).

--

"Mom!" Takeo said while entering the kitchen. "Today I did the hundred strokes and I didn't hit myself!"

"That's great, Takeo. See I told you, if you keep trying you were going to do it." Then Mai saw that her eldest had already sat on the table. "Now go get breakfast before your sister east everything."

"Mm." The boy gave a sharp nod and run to the table, although he wasn't used to wake up early, the boy had a lot of energy (Aki too was energetic but preferred to take her time on things). Mai eyes let themselves see the last person entering the kitchen.

"Morning." She said while Mikoto held her and let her head rest on the redhead breasts. "Do you have to wake so early? I can't sleep well without Mikoto on my arms."

"Mm. I'm sorry, kids needed training." The serious look was replaced by a smile. "When they get to school we could go to bed again."

"Mikoto! The kids are listening." Maid had a warning look on her face, but both she and Mikoto had smiles.

"Don't worry mom, we are used to it. I for my part found it sweet, you Takeo?" The boy answered with a sharp nod, which let everyone see that even if he had red hair he was still all Mikoto. "See? You can do whatever you want after we get to school."

"Sorry, I promised Akane that I will be at work early." She said at seeing Mikoto's eager look. "You too, get ready Takumi is going to come and take you to school; Takeo, your sister has Kendo this afternoon so you are going back home with him, ok?"

The boy's eyes widened and a happy smile appeared on her face, then as eagerly as he could he nodded, finished what was left of his breakfast and when to finish getting ready.

"Why he's so happy about going home with Takumi?" Aki knew that her Mom's question was rhetorical, but she still provided an answer.

"Aunt Akira promised him that she was going to teach him to throw kunai." Mai wanted to know for a moment why a boy who hit himself with his own shinai wanted to learn to throw knifes, but at seeing her lover nod happily she sent her a questioning look.

"Learning to throw kunai will improve his hand to eye coordination." She said as an answer. Mai choose to not voice her concern about her little boy loosing a finger (after all Akira and Takumi's kids had all their digits intact).

--

After the kids had gone to school with Takumi who, since four years ago, was an Arts Teacher (although according to him Akira had more talent). Mai went to her room to change for work. Still she hadn't saw her lover, after finishing her breakfast Mikoto had gone to check on the cats, but the redhead was sure that she had say goodbye to the kids. At feeling a presence behind her she smiled.

"Mikoto, I have to go to work now, but if you are free by lunch you can come to the restaurant and I will give you something." The being behind her didn't answer, not even with her typical 'Mm', Mai couldn't shook the feeling of impeding doom of herself. "Mikoto…" Before she could complete the warning, she was grabbed by the waist and throw to the bed, the body of a dark haired kendoka on top of her (and already nuzzling her breasts. "Mikoto! I can't be late!"

"If Mai says stop, Mikoto stops." Golden eyes met hers, and Mai didn't found one milligram of her that wanted to say 'no' to those eyes. So she put her arms around Mikoto's neck and brought her to her. Akane would have to wait.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Tried to make an exchange, as the previous one was mostly dialogue this one was mostly… whatever it's is called. Let's said that next chapter will be before Friday, cause if it comes to pass that it writes by itself (as this chapter did) then it will be on early.

**Omake:**

"You're late, Minagi." Akane's knowing smile made Mai narrow her eyes.

"Is that a hickey, Kurauchi?" Mai didn't saw anything actually, so when she saw Akane cover her neck she could barely contain her giggles.

**End.**


	3. School

**Future  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Still nope… Ask in two years.

Notes: Last one, it even is the last prompt that hear-san has given me… I feel kinda sad.

* * *

Fuuka Gakuen hadn't changed in the last years, the trees had gotten bigger and there were more students, but apart from that everything seemed the same. At least that was what Saeki mothers say whenever they dropped her and Yuuka on school. The light haired Kuga still had a scowl on her face (and if any second now she started to pray to the gods for coffee Saeki wouldn't be surprised), before Saeki could offer her sister to buy her some coffee (it will be good to have an ally in case her mama decided to take revenge on her) the green eyed girl noticed the figure that was haunting her dreams. At seeing this Yuuka rolled her eyes and went to look for Munakata-chan (the woman usually had some caffeine and a perchance to break adults rules), Saeki simply went to drooling.

"I don't know why people say that you look like Kaasan; at least she can hide things better." Yuuka said as a parting shot. At those words Saeki changed her posture and looked more as the Fuku-Kaicho she was supposed to be… Lucky for her because witnesses got near at that moment.

"Saeki-san, good morning." The dark haired girl next to her could pass for one of her sisters, except for the orange-red eyes. Nina Wáng was the secretary of the Seitokai and also one of her best friends, and although Saeki knew that the girl was aware of her crush she preferred to look as if she hadn't been openly drooling some moments ago (it was enough with her sister catching her and Kaasan making her blush this morning).

"Nina-chan, good morning." Then she noticed that something was weird about her friend. "Nina-chan, did you cut your hair?" The girl simply shook her head. "There's something different about you." She saw her crush come upon them and tried to hide her blush (or at least make it pass as a reaction to the cold). "Aki, don't you think that Nina-chan look different today?"

"Yeah, did you loose weight or something?" How could someone not fall for Minagi Aki when she had an honest smile like that, Saeki tried to channel her kaasan before she made a blushing mess of herself as her mama would. Before either of them could say anything more a redhead blur impacted against Nina.

"Nina-chan! You didn't wait for me this morning." Saeki could barely stifle a giggle when she saw her friend blush, Aki instead simply laughed out loud.

"I told you I will leave you behind if you didn't hurry, Arika." Nina tried to look mad, but she barely could make it with her girlfriend looking her like that.

"Nina-chan doesn't love me!" Aki and Saeki exchanged a look, Yumemiya Arika had been the something that Nina was missing, it was weird seeing the secretary of the Seitokai without the redhead attached to her.

"A-Arika, I do love you… And don't act like that, people are staring!" With that fast change of mood Saeki thought that Nina was exactly like her mother. While the dark haired girl turned and walked away, Arika say 'Hi' to her friends and then went after her; leaving Saeki alone with the girl of her dreams (Saeki blushed and cursed her Mama).

"Saeki, if you don't have anything to do Saturday, you wanna go on a date with me?" While Saeki became speechless, Aki only kept her smile. "Blink once for yes, two for no." One blink, the smile in the kendoka face widened. "See you after class then."

And while the shorter girl went to the school building, Kuga Saeki barely contained her impulse of shouting and jumping in glee.

--

Entering her home Saeki was considering her luck, now she had a date Saturday and no amount of teasing from her kaasan was going to make her sad about it (she just needed to make sure that Kaasan didn't find out), she could hear her kaasan in the kitchen talking to Yuuka the girl had a better mood on the afternoons, so she simply decided to avoid the kitchen.

Getting to her room she was glad that she could shed the masks she wore for school; home was always a good place to come back… Of course the moment she opened the door she regret it, as both her mama and Rui proceeded to drench her with the help of water guns (that Rui-chan had fixed so the water pressure threw her sister on her ass). The revenge lasted only seconds, but when finished the older girl looked as if she went swimming with her school uniform on.

"And that's what you get for waking me up like that." With a smug smile Natsuki passed next to her and went to the kitchen, before disappearing from the hallway she turned and looked directly to Saeki annoyed eyes. "Clean this up."

"Traitor." She spat in banter when her younger sister passed her, the young mad genius simply gave her a rueful smile.

"Mama promised that she would get me some bike parts to play with." Sold for bike parts, she hated kid genius now.

Well, at least her day couldn't get worst than this. When dinner came she remembered her aunt Nao's words: "whenever you think you are in the clear you think something stupid and jinx it." When she saw the smile in her Mama's face she knew that the revenge hadn't ended with her wet and cleaning the hallway.

"Mai called today." Commented Natsuki, while fighting Yuuka for the use of the mayo bottle (curse aunt Mai). "Say, Shizuru. Can you guess which of our daughters has a date on Saturday?"

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: I have a writer's block so I'm kinda late with other challenges, so if you asked me for a fic and I told you I will do it this week… I'm sorry, I'm going as fast as I can to cover everything but my creativity is kinda, like, in China or something.

Here's a clue for anybody who is reading Peach Blossoms, so pay attention! It's important so I can write chapter 4 (please I hope someone gets it and goes to answer my question or I will not write that chapter… yeah, I'm evil), the name of the second daughter of Natsuki and Shizuru is the given name of my favorite japanese singer… (and that's the biggest clue ever, if no one guesses no chapter).


End file.
